


Чертов мост

by Shunn



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все демоны одинаково полезны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертов мост

**Author's Note:**

> В фике использованы элементы корейского фольклора.

Юнхо исполнилось семь лет, когда его мать начала всерьез беспокоиться.  
«У него просто слишком бурное воображение», – растерянно бормотала она, пытаясь объяснить соседке, почему сын сманил ее двух детей искать Шелковый остров. «Он это перерастет», – униженно кланялась школьной учительнице, выслушивая, как Юнхо пропустил занятия, потому что встретил фею с Алмазной горы.  
«Мама, она потеряла волшебного коня-дракона, я должен был помочь ей его отыскать, – Юнхо смотрел на мать полными слез глазами. – Без коня она не могла вернуться к себе на небо».  
В следующий раз он рассказывал ей про хромого оленя или волшебную подушку, но она его больше не слушала, отмахиваясь от выдумок.  
«Ему нравятся сказки, ничего страшного, – вздыхала она, украдкой нащупывая шрамы на лбу сына и стараясь не думать, что это ее вина. – Он всего лишь маленький мальчик».

– Чертов мост, – пробурчал Сомдаль, подбрасывая в огонь кусочки картонной коробки. – Чертов мост, чертова жизнь. Скажи на милость, что такой пацан, как ты тут делает? Домой тебе надо, к мамке под бок.  
Юнхо промолчал, натягивая на ладони рукава куртки. Он не собирался в очередной раз объяснять, что ему с утра на работу, да и денег на билет до Кванчжоу у него нет. Все равно через несколько минут Сомдаль все забудет и опять начнет возмущаться.  
– Понарожают, как котят, а потом бросают в воду, – продолжал ворчать старик. – Раньше не так было. Раньше родители о детях заботились, а потом те о них.  
Юнхо только скептически хмыкнул. Сомдалю только дай волю потрепаться, как раньше в Корее было прекрасно, деревья из золота и трава из серебра, и кимчи появлялись прямо из воздуха, стоило рот раскрыть.  
– Согрелся? – Джеджун опустился рядом, пронзительно чихнул и протянул руки к костру. – Двигайся, давай. Тяжелое ожерелье на его шее качнулось, бликуя в неровном свете огня.  
Пару раз Юнхо пытался спросить его, почему он не продаст украшение – это же несколько недель, а то и месяцев нормальной еды, но Джеджун каждый раз крайне невежливо просил его заткнуться и не лезть, куда не просят. С той поры он больше ни разу не поднимал эту тему, в конце концов, здесь под мостом у каждого в голове жили свои, отборные тараканы.  
– А вот в мои времена молодые люди приличнее себя вели, – завел любимую песню Сомдаль. – За ручки не держались да за задницы не хватали. Где это видано, молодые, здоровые парни…  
– В ваши времена, Ким-шши, и крылатые кони по земле скакали, – засмеялся Джеджун, укладывая голову на плечо Юнхо. – Лучше давайте спать ложитесь, пока молодежь вас окончательно не напугала.  
Он единственный из обитателей моста не называл Сомдаля по имени или «эй, противный урод», а всегда уважительно – Ким-шши, словно старик в самом деле был важной персоной, как любил хвастать.  
Юнхо моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от образа Сомдаля в старинной корейской одежде. К своим семнадцати он понял, что о своих видениях лучше молчать. Ни мама, ни учительница так и не поверили, что тогда он действительно видел фею и они долго искали дракона, запутавшегося в линиях электропередач. Она была такая красивая и так горько плакала, что Юнхо просто не мог бросить ее одну – как и звезду Чинне, опаздывавшую на смотр к Небесному владыке, и мышку, что потеряла своего жениха. Свою последнюю работу в «МакДональдсе» он как раз из-за этого и упустил.  
Джеджун тогда укоризненно покачал головой. Только он верил в истории Юнхо или делал вид, что верит, но ему и этого оказалось достаточно.  
Костер почти прогорел, и под мостом окончательно похолодало. Сомдаль в своем углу, засыпая, продолжал ругаться на современный Сеул и распущенную молодежь. Джеджун тихо вздохнул, устраиваясь поудобнее и закидывая ногу на бедро Юнхо, чтобы согреться. Серебряное ожерелье неприятно врезалось в кожу на груди, но Юнхо промолчал. Все равно тот его не снимет, а небольшое неудобство можно перетерпеть.  
Как всегда, он неловко ткнулся в щеку Джеджуна и получил в ответ возмущенное «не смей». Юнхо прикусил губу, но ничего не сказал. Он знал, что любит Джеджуна, Джеджун знал, что он его любит. И на этом все. С небесными феями было как-то попроще – они Юнхо не интересовали.

На следующий день он все же уехал на неделю в Кванчжоу. После Сеула город казался Юнхо тесным и неуютным, он бродил по знакомым улицам, но в этот раз ему не попались ни воюющие тигры, ни сбившиеся с пути звезды – лишь ветер неприятно выл за спиной, словно пытался о чем-то предупредить. Но сколько Юнхо ни вслушивался в неразборчивое бормотание, так и не смог разобрать ни слова. Мама бы сказала, что он опять все выдумывает, что ветер не может разговаривать и, наверное, она оказалась бы права – ему давно перерасти детские сказки и случайные встречи, что не приносят добра, только головную боль и проблемы.  
После долгой прогулки больная нога окончательно отказалась служить. Обычно Юнхо хромал почти незаметно, но сейчас ему пришлось несколько раз опираться на стены и деревья, чтобы не упасть. Он тысячу раз пожалел, что не захватил с собой трость из-за глупой гордости. Ему так нравилось считать себя здоровым, что он забывал о своей болезни. К сожалению, тело все помнило. Чихи, его сестра, занималась танцами в школе, и Юнхо всегда завидовал тому, с какой легкостью она двигается. Он максимум мог притвориться, что у него ничего не болит, а танцы раз и навсегда остались недосягаемой мечтой.  
Он прислонился к ледяной стене дома, переводя дыхание – до дома было еще пару километров, а денег на автобус у него давно не водилось. Волшебный конь-дракон подмигнул ему с другой стороны улицы, заставив Юнхо потереть глаза. Только не очередное видение, иначе ему всерьез придется задуматься о психиатрической больнице, пусть это разобьет сердце его маме, да и сестре нечем будет оплачивать школу. К счастью, подмигивание ему почудилось, а дракон оказался нарисованным на окне лавки магических сувениров.  
Обычно Юнхо таких мест избегал, но он устал и замерз, нога невыносимо болела, поэтому он неожиданно решил заглянуть в магазинчик с таким необычным названием – «Золотой кабан». Не какая-нибудь «Одинокая луна» или там «Белый лотос», видимо, владелец решил проявить креативный подход.  
Стеклянные шарики на шторе жалобно звякнули, когда Юнхо переступил порог. В лавке пахло не приторными благовониями или чем-то похожим, а почему-то теплым молоком и выпечкой. Молодая красивая девушка одной рукой чесала за ухом пушистого кота, а второй перебирала гадальные карты, поначалу не обратив внимания на посетителя.  
Юнхо неслышно пробрался к шкафу, заставленному разноцветными пузырьками и бутылечками, и на несколько минут расслабился, наслаждаясь теплом и неожиданным уютом.  
– Ой-ой-ой! – внезапно вскрикнула девушка, роняя карты с прилавка. Кот зашипел от ее крика и выгнул спину, уставившись на Юнхо круглыми желтыми глазами. – Ой-ой-ой, – повторила она, прижимая ладонь к губам.  
Юнхо, как и кот, испугался такой реакции, невольно задел рукавом стеллаж и пузырьки с пронзительными «дзинь» покатились по полу. Как не странно, ни один из них не разбился.  
– Ты кто и почему от тебя пахнет моим братом? – спросила девушка, вскидывая руки. Ее пальцы неожиданно удлинились, вытянулись и острый коготь уперся Юнхо в грудь, напротив сердца.  
– Я не знаю, – растерянно пробормотал он, глядя в ставшие черными и страшными глаза девушки. – Я не знаю твоего брата.  
– Врешь, – выдохнула она, но когти убрала.  
Легко перемахнув через прилавок, странная девушка подошла к Юнхо, продолжая принюхиваться.  
– Ой, ой, как нехорошо, – покачала она головой. – Я смотрю, он тебя бережет. Только береги не береги, а долго ты не протянешь.  
Юнхо с трудом подавил желание покрутить пальцем у виска. Когти и глаза его не очень испугали, он видел создания и пострашнее, но ее разговоры о брате, да еще и мрачные пророчества заставили его вздрогнуть.  
– А ну, отвечай, ты моего брата любишь? – девушка придвинулась совсем близко, так что ее ледяное дыхание практически заморозило щеку Юнхо.  
– Я твоего брата даже не знаю.  
– Как ты не знаешь Джеджуна? Ты врешь.  
– Джеджуна? – в первый раз в своей жизни Юнхо почувствовал не просто страх, а настоящий ужас. – Джеджун твой брат?  
– Ну конечно, – она качнула головой. – Приемный, правда. Но это неважно. Тебя все равно не спасет.  
– Почему не спасет? Ничего не понимаю, – Юнхо покрутил головой, чувствуя, как начинается привычная мигрень. Перед глазами все поплыло и заплясали разноцветные пятна.  
– Раньше нас называли квисинами и боялись. Теперь называют суккубами и инкубами и все равно боятся, – девушка неприятно расхохоталась. – Но мы ни то, ни другое, мы просто есть. И если приблизиться к одному из нас, остается только один выход – смерть. Но мой брат заботится о тебе, ты очень долго живешь.  
– И как же я могу умереть? – горько усмехнулся он, сползая по стене.  
– Просто поцелуй его и узнаешь. – Тяжелое украшение на ее шее, точь-в-точь как у Джеджуна, сверкнуло в свете лампы. – Но даже не вздумай снять ожерелье.  
На словах об ожерелье Юнхо окончательно отключился.  
Он пришел в себя на улице под скорбное завывание ветра. Ни голова, ни нога практически не болели, но сколько бы он ни метался по улицам, Юнхо так и не смог найти лавку и странную девушку, чтобы расспросить ее поподробнее.  
Вероятнее всего, было бы проще забыть о Джеджуне, остаться в Кванжоу и попробовать найти здесь работу, но его неудержимо тянуло в столицу – словно к сердцу привязали тонкую красную нить, и с каждым днем она натягивалась все сильнее.

– Не к добру ты вернулся, парень, – Сомдаль покосился на него, вороша потухающий костер. – Раз уж Мингён тебе все рассказала, мог бы и подумать о своей дурной голове.  
Юнхо хотел спросить его, кто такая Мингён, не та ли девушка из магической лавки, и если она, то откуда старик про нее знает, но в последнее время ему стало тяжело говорить, поэтому он только пожал плечами, привычно протягивая ладони к огню.  
Через полчаса или час - время больше не имело значения - Джеджун возник из темноты.  
– Ты видел мою сестру, – бесцветным голосом сказал он. – Теперь ты в курсе, кто я такой.  
Юнхо тяжело сглотнул, не отводя глаз. Он словно в первый раз увидел Джеджуна – безупречную кожу, к которой не липла грязь, изящные пальцы, не знавшие тяжелой работы, тонкую талию. Неожиданно остро он ощутил себя неуклюжим и уродливым рядом с ним. Все эти игры призраков Юнхо порядком утомили.  
– Давай, поцелуй меня, – потребовал он.  
– С ума сошел? Так ты умрешь, – Джеджун сел подальше от него и уставился на медленно текущую воду.  
– Я и так умру, – фыркнул Юнхо. – Не от твоего поцелуя, так от пневмонии или еще какой-нибудь гадости. Ты серьезно, – он обвел руками пространство под мостом, – считаешь это жизнью? Лучше уж побыстрее.  
Джеджун явно не ожидал он него такой прыти, потому что не успел уклониться, когда Юнхо резко рванулся к нему и прижался к холодным губам.  
– Идиот, какой же ты идиот.  
Воздух вокруг зазвенел, словно разбилась тысяча хрустальных колокольчиков. Джеджун запустил ладони под куртку и рубашку Юнхо, царапнул грудь, скользнул ниже, к животу.  
– Раз уж ты решил умереть таким способом, я сделаю его приятнее, – выдохнул он, проводя языком по шее Юнхо. Тот только простонал в ответ. Возражать он точно не собирался.  
Губы Джеджуна немного согрелись о теплую кожу и больше не обжигали кожу морозом, скорее наоборот. Юнхо почувствовал, как по спине скатилась струйка пота, как намокла криво остриженная челка и чуть было не отстранился. Почему-то ему стало стыдно, как никогда в жизни, словно он кого-то насиловал. Обычный человек и суккуб, или кто он там – уродливая картинка со стороны.  
– Прекрати так громко думать, – хмыкнул Джеджун. – Если бы ты мне не нравился, ты бы умер еще пару лет назад.  
Юнхо попытался возразить, но Джеджун протолкнул язык между его приоткрытых губ, одновременно разводя коленом ноги в стороны.  
– Удачное мы выбрали место, ничего не скажешь, – выдохнул он после поцелуя и тут же стянул с Юнхо джинсы и трусы. – Не разгуляешься.  
Наверное, это был лучший минет в жизни Юнхо, или худший, он точно не мог сказать, ему до этого никогда не отсасывали, поэтому он мог только стонать, стараясь не дергать бедрами, пока Джеджун ласкал пальцами член, облизывал головку, проводил языком вдоль набухших вен.  
В какой то момент времени Юнхо поймал себя на том, что вцепился в темные волосы и выгибается навстречу, стараясь протолкнуться как можно глубже. Щеки у него немедленно вспыхнули от позора, но он уже не мог остановиться, да и Джеджун, кажется, не возражал.  
Голова у Юнхо закружилась, он попытался отодвинуться, но его удержали на месте, не дали дернуться, и он кончил в рот Джеджуна, кусая ладонь, чтобы не заорать на весь Сеул.  
– Ну, вот и все, – грустный голос прозвучал как погребальная музыка, но Юнхо не возражал. В конце концов, мало кто мог пожелать себе лучшей смерти.  
Он бессильно вскинул руку, стирая с щек Джеджуна сперму, перемешанную со слезами, потянулся за последним поцелуем, когда ожерелье бесшумно расстегнулось и упало на землю.  
Они оба уставились на украшение – Юнхо с немым ужасом, Джеджун с восторгом.  
– Я свободен, – пробормотал он. – Ты понимаешь, я свободен. Ты меня спас.  
– Что за ерунда?  
– Проклятие, – проскрипел Сомдаль откуда-то из темноты. – Проклятие квансинов в их ожерельях. Если их с кем-то свяжет красная нить, то ожерелье исчезнет и жизнь начнется заново. Любовная ерунда, странно, что все еще работает.  
Мир вокруг Юнхо начал сжиматься, словно мятая газета – сначала исчез мост, потом ветер разметал костер, и наконец Джеджун испарился из объятий, теряясь в подступающей темноте.

– Познакомься, наш новый трэйни, – Ёнун махнул в сторону худенького паренька, жавшегося к стене. – Тебе сказали помочь ему с танцами, двигается, как полный кошмар.  
– Так не бывает, любого можно научить танцевать.  
Он улыбнулся и протянул новенькому руку.  
– Чон Юнхо, приятно познакомиться.  
– Ким Джеджун, – тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
Юнхо потряс головой, пытаясь припомнить, где он слышал это имя, где он видел этого паренька, но в голове почему-то всплыли только опоры какого-то странного моста, под которым он никогда не ночевал.  
– Мне тоже приятно. Круто танцуешь, кстати.


End file.
